sporefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stwór epicki
thumb|250px|Stwór epicki w fazie stwora Stwór epicki (ang. epic creature) – niezwykle wielka i silna kreatura, którą możemy spotkać w każdej fazie (w fazie komórki też, jednak jeśli nie wybierzemy trybu trudnego, stanowi malowniczy element tła). Jest 10 razy większa od zwykłego stwora i tak samo silniejsza, za jednym ciosem potrafi odjąć około 600 punktów życia. Została wygenerowana ze zwykłego losowego stwora, dlatego trzeba uważać bo mogą latać. Istnieją jeszcze morskie stwory, które zjedzą Twojego stwora, gdy zbytnio oddalisz się od brzegu. W zależności od fazy, w której grasz, stwór epicki ma różną ilość punktów życia: * w fazie stwora i plemienia ma 1000 HP, * w fazie cywilizacji posiada 3000 HP, * w fazie kosmosu ma 3500HP. W fazie cywilizacji i kosmosu oraz w przygodach posiada on zdolność plucia ogniem. Faza stwora thumb|right|312px|Stwory Epickie w fazie stwora Tutaj stwory epickie stanowią ogromne niebezpieczeństwo i prawie zawsze charakteryzują się wrodzoną agresją. Mają 1000 punktów życia. Za pokonanie tego olbrzyma otrzymuje się osiągnięcie "Zabójca stworów epickich" i tylko 100 punktów DNA. Stwory epickie wędrują najczęściej w pobliżu gniazd do których migrujesz. Często w pobliżu nich znajdują się szkielety z cennymi elementami edytora do naszej kreatury (najczęściej poziomu piątego) jako swoista nagroda za prześliźniecie się na terytorium potwora. Jak pokonać stwora epickiego w fazie stwora? Jest kilka sposobów na pokonanie tego potężnego przeciwnika. Najłatwiejszymi są: * Ciągłe uciekanie, jednocześnie strzelając splunięciem; * Ewentualnie zebrać dobrą drużynę, najlepiej samotników, i dodatkowo wezwać stado (tylko Wszystkożerca); *Zaklinowanie stwora w lesie i użycie którejś z powyższych metod; * Zaprowadzenie potwora do gniazda, zajmą się nim twoje stwory. Stwór epicki nie może zaatakować stworów wewnątrz niego; * Zainstalowanie moda o nazwie "Better Spore" i zdobycie plucia ogniem (Narząd do plucia ogniem zawiera 7 poziom ciosu i 7 poziom splunięcia) dodajemy do stada nasz gatunek lub samotnika i szukamy stwora epickiego i strzelamy kilka razy; * Zainstalowanie modyfikacji o nazwie "epic mod", znalezienie stwora epickiego i użycie kilka razy ciosu; Jak się zaprzyjaźnić ze stworem epickim w fazie stwora? Aby zaprzyjaźnić się ze stworem epickim, należy odnaleźć jego mniejsze odpowiedniki i zaprzyjaźnić się z nimi, a wtedy stwór epicki będzie automatycznie przyjaźnie do nas nastawiony (zielona buźka). Nie można jednak dodać go do stada. Faza plemienia W tej fazie nieco łatwiej jest rozprawić się ze stworem epickim. Posiadamy zgrane plemię, które za pomocą własnoręcznie wykonanej broni jest w stanie o wiele szybciej zwalczyć zagrożenie ze strony epickiego potwora. Mimo wszystko zadawane przez niego obrażenia wciąż są duże i potwor jest w stanie zabić jednym ciosem członka naszego plemienia. Stworów epickich nie można oswajać, ale ich upolowanie daje bardzo dużo pożywienia w postaci świeżego mięsa (nawet do 200 jednostek). Pokonanie stwora epickiego w fazie plemienia Tutaj sposoby są dwa: * Poprowadź swoje plemię (najlepiej wyposażone we włócznie) i daj im rozkaz ataku potwora. * Użyj pułapki, czyli następczej umiejętności drapieżnika by go zwabić i otruć. "Zaprzyjaźnianie się" ze stworem epickim w fazie plemienia Nie można tego wprost nazwać zaprzyjaźnianiem się - w fazie plemienia jedynym sposobem, aby stwór epicki był po naszej stronie, jest jego przynależność do naszej rasy, prościej mówiąc, musi się wygenerować stwór epicki należący do naszego gatunku. Faza cywilizacji W fazie cywilizacji stwory epickie nie stanowią powszechnego zagrożenia. Jest ich kilka i wszystkie mają 3000 HP. Dodatkowo jednak dla utrudnienia rozgrywki posiadają zdolność plucia kulami ognia. Są zawsze agresywne i mogą atakować nasze pojazdy gdy znajdziemy się na ich terytorium i również są w stanie całkowicie zlikwidować nieproszonych gości jednym ciosem, lub jedną ognistą kulą. Pokonanie stwora epickiego w fazie cywilizacji thumb|336px|Miasto atakowane przez stwora epickiego Tutaj nie dostajemy żadnej nagrody za pokonanie stwora epickiego, lecz mogą one również ingerować w naszą rozgrywkę. Istnieje wiele sposobów na pokonanie stwora epickiego, gdy zaatakuje nasze miasto, pojazd, lub wykorzystanie go przeciwko wrogom. *Aby obronić miasto przed stworem epickim wystarczy uzbroić je w wieżyczki. Wieżyczka będzie nieustannie ostrzeliwać stwora, aż w końcu go wyeliminuje, chociaż bardzo prawdopodobne, że biorąc pod uwagę stwora plującego ogniem nie obejdzie się bez strat. Jednak jeśli stwór epicki nie będzie niszczył wieżyczek jednym strzałem, a dwoma, można wymieniać na wpół zepsute wieżyczki, daje to pieniądze na nową. *Stwory epickie mogą być również zabite przez pojazdy militarne. Działa to na podobnej zasadzie, jednak obrażenia zadawane przez pojazdy zależą od broni jaką nabędą w fabryce pojazdów. Również są narażone na niebezpieczeństwo. *Kolejnym, najszybszym, lecz najkosztowniejszym sposobem na wyeliminowanie potwora jest użycie umiejętności następczej w postaci bomby gadżetowej (pod warunkiem, że mamy ją w posiadaniu). Bomba eliminuje stwora przy jednym uderzeniu jednak sporo kosztuje i właściwie jej użycie nie opłaca się do tego celu. Zaprzyjaźnianie ze stworem epickim w fazie cywilizacji Trudno powiedzieć czy można to w pełni nazwać „zaprzyjaźnianiem”, jednak jest to pewna forma przyjaznych integracji. Chodzi jednak bardziej o hipnozę przez pojazdy religijne i użycie stwora do ataku na miasto przeciwników. *Hipnoza odbywa się za pośrednictwem pojazdów o przeznaczeniu religijnym. Zahipnotyzowany potwór będzie szedł tam gdzie mu nakażemy i nie będzie zwracał uwagi na resztę otoczenia. Jest to świetny sposób na podprowadzenie go do miasta wroga, na które może później podjąć atak. Faza kosmosu W owej fazie stwory epickie spotykamy nie tylko na planecie macierzystej, ale również na innych odległych planetach w rożnych układach i częściach Galaktyki. Stwory posiadają również zdolność plucia ogniem, odbierając przy ataku jedną kulą 100hp. Posiadane punkty życia to 3500. Generalnie nie przeszkadzają nam, chociaż również zdarzają się z ich strony ataki na miasta. Tutaj posiadamy również możliwość samodzielnego stworzenia takiego stwora poprzez spuszczenie na dowolny dziki gatunek narzędzia Megapowiększacz. Pokonanie stwora epickiego w fazie kosmosu Tutaj dysponujemy już sporym arsenałem broni. Bardzo wiele jej rodzajów jest w stanie w jednej chwili wyeliminować potwora bez odniesienia większych strat. Nasz statek może łatwo oddalić się poza zasięg jego ognia. *Najtańszym i najwcześniej dostępnym sposobem jest minilaser. Otrzymujemy go już od rozpoczęcia fazy kosmosu. Zadaje obrażenia bez oczekiwania na załadowanie. Kolejne jego poziomy przynoszą stworowi epickiemu większe obrażenia, ale są już droższe. *Droższym ale szybszym sposobem jest bomba z antymaterii, która podobnie jak bomba gadżetowa w fazie cywilizacji za jednym użyciem zlikwiduje potwora. Jest to jednak sposób nie opłacalny ze względu na duży koszt i małe korzyści ze zlikwidowania stwora epickiego. *Bomba i wszystkie jej wersje to już dłuższy, ale bardziej opłacalny sposób. Minibomba, inobomba i magabomba eksplodują przy kontakcie ze stworem. Jest to narzędzie potrzebujące czasu na załadowanie, więc zabijanie nim stwora trwa dłużej niż z laserem. Tym bardziej, że aby wycelować bombą w stwora trzeba znaleźć się w jego pobliżu, najlepiej nad nim co jest dość niebezpieczne. Spore: Kosmiczne Przygody Tutaj gracz własnoręcznie może stworzyć stwora epickiego jako element własnej przygody. W tym celu należy najechać myszką na stwora umieszczonego przez nas na planecie, przycisnąć klawisz shift i kręcić kołkiem myszy zwiększając go. Sami ustalamy zadawane przez niego obrażenia (jeśli będą duże będzie pluł ogniem), oraz posiadane punkty życia, co powoduje, że od danej przygody zależy czy stwor będzie stanowił dla nas zagrożenie. Dodatkowo również od gracza zależy nastawienie stwora. Może być wrogi, neutralny lub (co niezwykłe) przyjazny. Mimo tego nadal nie możemy za pomocą przyjaznych umiejętności dodać go do naszej drużyny. Pokonanie stwora epickiego w przygodach Często od gracza zależy czy aby ukończyć przygodę jako cel musimy obrać zabicie stwora epickiego. Czasem może być to niezbędne, lub być to obojętne. *Jeżeli nie posiadamy nowoczesnej broni również (jak w fazie stwora) możemy się posługiwać ugryzieniem, splunięciem, ciosem, lub szarżą. W elementach kapitańskich mamy jednak do dyspozycji skuteczniejszą broń. Ciekawostki * Przy stworze epickim często znajdują się duże szkielety. * Przy najnowszej aktualizacji (1.5) stwory epickie w fazie stwora i plemienia mogą używać splunięcia. * Stwory Epickie czasem walczą między sobą, o ile są blisko siebie, jak inne stwory lub samotniki. Tę sytuację można wykorzystać by dobić zwycięzcę, który ma już mało punktów życia * Stwory Epickie występują tylko jako Wszystkożerca lub Mięsożerca Kategoria:Stwory Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Faza stwora Kategoria:Faza plemienia Kategoria:Faza kosmosu Kategoria:Faza cywilizacji Kategoria:Spore en:Epic creature fi:Jätti ru:Эпическое существо pt:Criatura épica es:Épico de:Epische Kreaturen it:Creature Epiche uk:Монстр